


The Words They Wrote (Are Filled With Heartache)

by BananaChef



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Developing Friendships, F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: When you don’t have a phone, all you can do is write letters.





	1. Letters Across the Atlantic

_ (A note from Newt on the first page of Tina’s copy of _ _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__). _

Tina,

I’m sorry I couldn’t give this to you in person. The ministry placed an international travel ban on me: leaving the country is a ticket to Azkaban. They seem to think that I was in New York just to cause problems and that an old friend of mine put me up to it. In reality, I’d only intended to be there a couple of hours. <strike>If I could, I would</strike> Send my regards to Queenie. I hope to hear back.

With love,

Newt

P.S. - Sorry I had to send this to Macusa... What’s your address?

_ (A London address is scribbled in the corner of the page and underlined a couple of times.) _

* * *

_ (A scrapped letter from Tina.) _

Dear Newt,

I received your book in the middle of a meeting today; thanks for the brief intermission from a boring report. The person giving it has been working here for less than a year and I still have to file all the paperwork for the group investigations. I was the new hire once before, I did my time filing papers.

_ (A drop of ink stains the crumpled paper after the last sentence.) _

* * *

_ (Letter found from _ _ The Archive of Magic: The Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald__.) _

Dear Newt,

Sorry, it has taken me a while to write. I hope you and all your traveling companions had a safe journey back to England, and there were no accidental case switches along the way. Work at Macusa is hectic, clean up from the subway incident is more widespread than imagined. We are working around the clock to make sure all memory of the event is erased. I have been reinstated as an Auror. So how have you been? How are you keeping after recent events?

I can’t help but think of the loss of Credence from time to time, but at least for now we have Grindelwald safely in our custody where he can do no harm.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Take care of yourself,

Tina

* * *

Dear Tina,

Glad to hear from you. We had a safe journey back to England, and I fixed the lock on my case as soon as I arrived home so I can use it for future travels (hopefully). Copies of _ Fantastic Beasts _ are being printed and the headmaster of Hogwarts is interested in making it a school textbook. Think of that: a whole generation of wizards educated in the ways of beasts... The books are slated to be released in about three months, so cross your fingers that people read them!

I am currently working tirelessly to have my travel ban lifted; I never did get round to seeing Arizona. I’m glad to hear you have been reinstated as an Auror. I’m not sure if you recall my brother or his name, but Theseus is also an Auror. We disagree on a lot of subjects and don’t get along much.

Dougal and the occamies are doing well. The Nifflers are causing trouble like always. That reminds me: I enclosed a picture of me and the four baby Nifflers that were born a few days after I sent you the book. Pickett still insists on living in my pocket and is as cheeky as ever (he still isn’t over what happened at the Blind Pig).

Don’t drown yourself in work, love.

I can’t wait to hear from you,

Newt

* * *

Dear Newt,

I’m happy to hear all of your friends are doing well. I’m also relieved to hear that you fixed the lock on your case. No more escaped beasts to deal with, right? If you went to Arizona, would you see if Frank was there?

The picture of the Nifflers was adorable! Thank you for sending it to me. Queenie’s doing better. Not as sad as she initially was, but not quite her usual self yet. I think I’ve heard of your brother before; he’s the head of the Auror office in England, right? I’m sorry you two don't get along. I can’t imagine if my relationship with Queenie was like that.

Work at Macusa is slowing down a bit. It feels good to be an Auror again. I really can't thank you enough for getting me back on the investigative team.

I’ve been wondering, what are the differences between the Ministry over in England and Macusa? If I were there, would it look very different? Do you feel that they run very differently?

Don’t worry, I’m not drowning in work.

How is the Swooping Evil doing? Don’t forget to take care of yourself.

Tina x

P.S. - I just thought of this. What is the weather like in London this time of year? Do you have a lot of snow? Or is it more slush? We’re lucky to live by the water here. It doesn’t get as cold and we don’t get as much snow as other parts of the country.

* * *

Dear Tina,

The Swooping Evil is doing well. I’ve managed to keep it from eating any brains. If I recall correctly, that is your favorite beast? That’s a very unique choice. Most of my editors chose either Nifflers or Bowtruckles. The weather in London is rain, rain, and more rain. And maybe some snow showers here and there. So, slush, as you suggested.

I suppose if I went to Arizona I could try to find Frank in the great expanse of the desert the state encompasses. Although the odds would have me believe that Frank could be anywhere in America at this point.

As far as I’m concerned, all of the magical governments are the same. They’re all focused on keeping the magical and muggle communities separate from each other. No one pays attention to the little things that make the world tick. The people who scurry to make ends meet.

Sorry this got so pessimistic, I’ve never agreed with the Ministry. I’m glad to hear Queenie’s doing better. I left Jacob some Occamy eggshells to open his bakery before I left. Is it too much to ask you if he ever opened it up?

I’m glad you liked the photo! The baby Nifflers are just as rambunctious as their father, if not more so. At least he’s setting a good example for his children.

Can’t wait to hear back from you,

Newt

* * *

Dear Newt,

I’m so sorry! I forgot to tell you that Jacob opened his bakery almost a month ago. Queenie found it the same day I got your book. Things became a bit hectic at work and I forgot to tell you. He makes the most amazing pastries! I’ll send some to you with this letter.

Yes, the Swooping Evil is my favorite beast. I find it interesting, and I guess I owe both of you my life. Maybe we could visit Arizona to see if Frank is there? If not we could try to find other Thunderbirds. They’re the namesake of my school house!

I really can’t believe that you think that the Ministries don’t care about the average person. At Macusa, we work overtime to make sure nothing horrendous happens! Considering that our relationship with No-Majs is more tenuous, we have to work twice as hard to keep the peace. We care about the magical citizens and try to protect them as much as possible. Why do you think I even considered becoming an Auror?

I’m quite interested in your response.

Tina

* * *

Tina,

Thank you for relaying the news of Jacob’s bakery to me; it is good to know that I have made some reparations for the damage I caused when I was in New York.

I’d be very interested in traveling round America and documenting some of the creatures there with you, but I don’t think President Picquery would be very fond of the idea. (Also, the Ministry won’t budge on my travel ban. I’m going in for a third time next week for another appeal, so cross your fingers.)

Tina, you don’t owe me (or the Swooping Evil, though I don’t really speak for it) anything. I’m sure you would have done the same for me.

I’m sorry to offend you, but this is the truth: Aurors are careerist hypocrites. Everyone that I’ve come across has mishandled the situation entirely and buggered up my mission. I once came across a nest of Runespores in my travels, and just as I was making some good progress, a group of Aurors showed up. Their mishandling of the situation resulted in the deaths of all but one of the Runespores, which had actually been injured, so I spent the next few months nursing it back to health. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Aurors have rarely prevented anything horrendous from happening; in my experience, they _ create _ chaos, not keep the peace.

Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/T6T81ESTJ)


	2. Unsent Letters From An American Auror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unsent letters from Tina to Queenie.

**December 1927**

My dear Queenie,

I’m not quite sure why I feel the need to write to you. I know you won’t receive this since I have no way of sending it to you.

I miss you. I wish I could tell you how sorry I am for not being a better sister. I was so caught up in my own misery that I somehow forgot that you have to deal with your own problems.

Jacob and I really miss you. I suppose we’ve bonded since your sudden departure if that means anything to you.

I hope you—_we_—accomplish what we’ve set out to do. I’ll find you. I know I will. I have to believe that.

In case I never get to tell you this again: I love you. I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I love you with all of my heart, and I hope that, if we meet again, I'll be able to tell you all of this in person. 

Yours, Tina x

P.S. - Newt told me that you visited him in London and that you and Jacob are—were—engaged? I’d just like to say congratulations. I never hated your relationship, only feared its consequences. I hope you’ll invite me to the wedding.

* * *

My dear Queenie,

I’ve booked a ship home with Jacob. It leaves in two weeks, but there’s a sinking feeling in my stomach every day when I realize that I’m one day closer to leaving.

Newt’s been so kind for letting all of us stay with him at his house in London. Did he tell you that he has an entire basement full of beasts? It’s remarkable! I was craving some cocoa and I thought Newt didn’t have any, but he’d only hidden his stash from his beasts.

On a somewhat darker note, I’ve been having nightmares again. Maybe it’s the heartbreak of losing you, or stress, or some combination of both. I just haven’t been able to sleep very well.

Newt has been... I honestly don’t know how to describe him. He’s been staying up with me to help me work, and we don’t usually stop until we start yawning contagiously. I can’t help but look at him when he does—he looks so innocent and vulnerable.

He started sleeping in my room with me. Gosh, that sounds weird. He hugs me and helps me fall back asleep when I wake up from a nightmare. I’m not looking forward to waking up alone when I arrive home. I feel lonely just thinking about it. My feelings are so confusing. I wish you were here to help me figure them out.

Thinking of you, Tina x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/T6T81ESTJ)


End file.
